My Best
by DiNozzo's Girl
Summary: Tony discovers that he isn’t as good in bed as he thought, but who from the NCIS team upstaged him.


Summary: Tony discovers that he isn't as good in bed as he thought, but who from the NCIS team upstaged him.

A/N: Ok, so this is not only my first post but also it is also my first FanFic story. So please read and review. I can handle constructive criticism as well as positive reviews. A big shout out to my friend and beta Mishka, don't know what I would do without you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show or characters of NCIS.

Abby sat at her desk staring at her computers, trying to id the DNA before her. Lost in thought clutching her stuffed collar-wearing hippo named Bert, she squeezed it a little to loud on purpose, just to hear it fart. A small smile lighted her pale face.

She cocked her head to the right her little black pony tale wobbled ever so slightly, staring at the screen. A frown took over her face, wondering what it was she was missing or overlooking.

"Maybe if we cross check it with missing persons. " McGee says as he starts typing information into computer in front of her, breaking the silence.

As he does so he looks at her from the corner of his eyes. Instantly feeling awkward he looks away,

"Umm ok, well we can rule that out." he says as he comes up with nothing.

"Never give up McGee," she says as she throws hi a playful smile,  
"We should also cross check it with cold cases from around the country." she says desperate to find an identity that belongs to the charred body lying in the morgue about to be autopsied.

Abby types in the information and surprise, surprise they find something.

"Lt Claire Ryan, 35 years old AWOL for two weeks, clean record." McGee says as he reads of the plasma screen.

"I could just kiss you McGee," she says as she places a hand on his left knee.

McGee clears his throat, trying to think of something to say,

"I didn't think we were going to mention it, Abs." he struggles to say.

"It's a figure of speech McGee." Abby responds.

"Oh, um, well I knew that." he says trying desperately to save himself.

"Sure McGee," Abby says and rolls her eyes at her friend's awkwardness. She turns back to the screen and the picture of the deceased naval officer next to the one of her in uniform for comparison and says, "Ok, McGee, lets figure this out."

"The case?" McGee asks looking confused.

"Yes. McGee, oh! Could you put Bert on my desk please and grab the file from my desk?" Abby asks nodding towards her office. As she hands him Bert he it lets out a fart and a small smile lights up her face.

"Of course." McGee says as he raises an eyebrow, a standard McGee look.

Just as McGee walks into Abby's office, Tony enters the lab, looking around and seeing no one; he starts with more of a statement then a conversation, "Oh Abs you left this at my place last night," he says as he dangles a contraption of some sort and giggling a little, "I knew you were a little strange and quirky but last night really proved it, I hurt all over." he says as fake look of hurt sweeps across his face, whilst rubbing his neck, moving it left and right in a vain attempt of relieving his pain..

"Oh, honestly Tony, I was being gentle" Abs states momentarily forgetting McGee was in her office.

"Geez Abs, if that was gentle last night, I'd hate to see what you call rough," DiNozzo says in a sexy but somewhat confuse tone, just as McGee walks back into the lab.

"Wait, you slept with Tony as well?" McGee asks horrified as a smirk threatens to appear on Tony's face.

Then suddenly it dawns on Tony and a look of disgust creeps across his face, "Wait you slept with Probie?"

"Tony I'm sor-" Abby attempts to say but DiNozzo cuts her off.

"Before me?"

"I can't believe you slept with Tony! The guys a jerk to women, you said so yourself," McGee interjects.

"Shut up Probie," Tony says throwing McGee a dirty look to boot, then turns to Abby, "Abs, you think I am a jerk?"

"Well not all the time." Abby says sounding a little hurt that McGee just blurted that out.

"Oh so you lied to me." McGee asks the sounding a little angrier towards Abby than he was meant to.

"McGee I would never lie to you."

McGee takes a step back turns around, takes a deep breath and shakes his head,

"You said I was the best you ever had, was that a lie too?" McGee almost shouts anger clearly evident in his voice.

"No, you were the best I ever had." Abby yells back, instantly angry with herself for blurting that out.

"See Probie, were you were the best. That was until last night," Tony says sounding ever so smug.

"That's right Tony DiNozzo is a Sex God!! Yeah baby," he thinks to himself, 

"Thanks Abs, I always knew I could count on you, sucks to be you Probie, why bother at all if you aren't the best."

At that comment, Tony starts to dance a little, whilst singing Tina Turner's 'Simply the best,' but changing the words" I'm simply the best, Better than Probie, Better than anyone, When it comes to being in the sack." He finishes then, "Ah thanks Abs, I have never had any complaints."

"To your face, yes behind your back, no." McGee says clearly annoyed.

"You're just jealous, cause I am better in the sack than you," Tony says turning to Abs.

"Aren't I Abs?" as he asks this she looks away, "Abs?" Tony asks his smile slowly disappearing and appearing on McGee's face as Abby tries to avoid eye contact.

"Well." she starts.

"Well at least I am better than Probie, right Abs?" the smile completely gone from both Tony and McGee's face.

"Well,"

"Oh God, your saying that McGee is better in bed than me?" a look of absolute horror comes across his face.

"I think that's exactly what she is saying Tony," McGee says with a smile that could stand in for a lighthouse.

"Abs?" Tony asks sounding more and more desperate by the minute.

"I'm really sorry, you weren't bad, its just well, McGee was better." Abby tries in vain to maintain Tony's ego.

"Stop, I can't handle this. You can't stand there and tell me that, McGee is better in bed than me!" Tony yells clearly more hurt than angry.

Just than Gibbs walks in, and smacks both Tony and McGee across the back of the head.

"Gibbs, sorry we were just-" Tony Begins.

"I know what you were doing but I couldn't care less if McGee is better in bed than you are, Get back to work." Gibbs Snaps.

"Right away Boss." Tony says almost making a run for the elevator, while McGee continues to stand next to Gibbs.

"Out McGee."

"Uhh, yes sir."

The lab was now empty and only Gibbs and Abby remained.

"What you got for me Abs?" Gibbs asked as he hands her a Caf-Pow! Abby's face lights up as takes the drink from his hands and begins sucking on the straw.

"Well we have an id for our corpse."

"And?'

"Her name is Lt Claire Ryan, 35 years old."

"Good," Gibbs turns to walk out. He reaches the door before Abby calls him.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes, Abby?" Gibbs asks as he turns to face her.

"You know you will and always have been my best," Abs states as a sexy smile comes across her face, making Gibbs smile as well.

"I know Abs."


End file.
